Fancy Meeting You Here
by Tenshi-Chan
Summary: Mycroft wakes up next to Greg Lestrade. (Takes place near the end of part 6 of "Fancy That")


**Fancy Meeting You Here**

_A fic set in the Sherlock "Fancy ..." Universe_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

Mycroft came awake with a groan as mental images from the previous night assailed his mind. Of course, he'd always known some sort of friendship was going to develop between his aloof younger brother and the amiable Doctor Watson, but nothing could have prepared him for this most recent development. The thought that he was using Sherlock for his money was only briefly considered, but that couldn't be the case. If Doctor Watson was after monetary gain, then he most certainly would have accepted Mycroft's offer to pay him for information on Sherlock's activities.

Other images, more vague, tried to get his attention. He paid those foggy remnants aside, though. If it were important, he would remember it and that was that. He simply did not have time to sit about like some common drunkard putting the pieces of his memory together. It wasn't until his movement to get up that everything snapped into place.

He turned onto his side and propped his head on his hand with his elbow on the mattress. "Detective Inspector Lestrade? I don't seem to recall what precisely brought you into my chambers, much less my bed." At least they were both somewhat dressed even if they were only dressed in their undergarments.

The man in question blinked his eyes open and let out a groan as he stretched. "I think you insisted that I stay here rather than risk the drive home. After seeing Sherlock and John like that last night, I had a bit too much to drink. Thank God I don't have an early shift today. I would never have heard the end of it." He sat up and leaned forward. "Not quite sure why I'm in your bed mostly naked, but it might come to me."

"I would have thought you would go home with your wife. You don't seem the sort of fellow to be caught in a compromising position with another man while married."

Lestrade startled him by chuckling. "And here I thought you had the same level of intelligence as Sherlock. The fact that you don't know just goes to show that you have no communication with your younger brother." He shook his head. "My wife and I are currently in the process of getting a divorce. I would have thought you'd guess that from the lack of time I spent with her last night."

Mycroft scowled. "My sources failed to inform me of that little tidbit. I shall have to have a word with them later about this. Had I known, I would have spared you the slight discomfort and not invited your wife. I'm quite sure it was awkward in the very least."

Lestrade gave a little half-shrug. "We don't hate each other. We just don't love each other. We had a long discussion and came to a mutual understanding that it would be best to end it now then to have things turn ugly later."

Mycroft was impressed. "Quite right. I'm sure you've seen many a crime scene that was a result of a bad divorce." He got out of bed and rotated his neck. "Will you stay for breakfast?"

Lestrade started looking about for his clothes. "Something quick. I don't have an early shift, but I like to get in early once in a while. My people need to stay on their toes."

Mycroft's esteem of the DI went up a few notches as there was a knock on the door. He put on his dressing gown and walked over to answer the door.

His personal assistant was there with a small pile of clothes. "I'm sorry, sir, but which room was ..." She broke off when Lestrade fell out of the bed. "Ah." To her credit, she didn't smirk as she handed the clothes over to Mycroft.

"You don't seem surprised, Ariane." He accepted the clothes at the same time he gave her the codename she would use for the day.

"I walked in on Doctor Watson a moment ago, sir. It seemed as if a sheet was his only covering."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "If I hadn't walked in on them in the game room last night, I would be more surprised." With a shrug he handed the clothes to Lestrade. "Feel free to use the en suite. I'll use the shower across the hall." He nodded to his assistant. "Was there anything else?"

"Breakfast will be ready in about seven minutes."

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you. Tell my mother I'll be down in ten minutes."

Ariane glanced past him. "Detective Inspector Lestrade is welcome to join us."

To his credit, Lestrade seemed to get himself together quite quickly despite standing there in his undergarments. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I must decline. I'm just going to get coffee and a danish on the way to work."

"Very good, sir. Good day, Detective Inspector Lestrade." She stepped back and allowed Mycroft to close the door.

Mycroft sighed. "I am not a prude, but I honestly do not wish to think of my brother in that way."

With an answering laugh, Lestrade headed for the bathroom. "I doubt anyone, except John, does."

Mycroft couldn't help but admit that Lestrade had a point. With a shrug, he went across the hallway to avail himself of that room's bathing facilities. Upon entering, he again wondered why he hadn't situated Lestrade in there as he had originally intended. That question was dismissed as unimportant and easily explained away by the alcohol they had both consumed the previous night.

He made a note to contact Lestrade again. He was a superb conversationalist, and not at all unpleasant company. Perhaps luck would smile upon him as it had upon his brother.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTES**:_ Many thanks to Keara who has been my beta reader as well as my best friend. Without her, this would have surely **SUCKED!**_


End file.
